


Exchange Student

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Claire comes to Lallybroch, at 16, as an exchange student and becomes fast friends with 15 year old Jamie and 17 year old Jenny.A bit of sweet friends to lovers fluff.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 110
Kudos: 171





	1. Meeting

“It will be fine luv. They are good people with a long history on the farm.”

“I know Uncle Lamb.” Sixteen year old Claire clinches tight to the ticket and bag. “Over three hundred years.” 

“Yes. It will be a good experience for you. To speed the year with children your own age.”

“Seventeen year old Janet and fifteen year old James. I remember.” She is heading to the Highlands of Scotland to spend a year at the home of the Frasers at their family estate and farm, Lallybroch. She had spent the last eleven years traveling around the world with her uncle after the death of her parents. This will be the first year she will be in the same place sense she was five. With just one credit needed to graduate, in history, her uncle had arranged for her to be an exchange student and finish her needed thesis living in the midst of history. She will then be heading off to university to study medicine, like her parents and uncle, who was a doctor working with médecins sans frontières. 

"I will miss you, Uncle Lamb. "

“I will miss you too, mi' cheri'. We will talk on Face Time. “ He hugs her close and leads her towards the train. “Brian Fraser will meet you. Call me when you get there.” She hugs him close, this uncle that had became a father to her. He hugs her back. “I love you. I am proud of you.”

“I love you. Thank you for everything.” 

“My greatest pleasure.” She climbs on to the train with her eyes filled with tears. 

She steps off hours later into the crisp cold hair, the fresh air of the Highlands. A man with coal dark hair holds a sign with her name. Beside him stands a teenage boy with a head full of chestnut curls.

“Claire Beauchamp?” 

“Brian Fraser?”

“Aye lass and this is my son James. Jamie meet Claire.”

“Nice to meet you.” She puts out her hand. 

“Hey Claire. Nice to meet you.” He pushes those curls out of his face and shakes her hand. “May I take your bag Claire?”

“Thank you Jamie.” They walk out together with his dad following, already on the way to being friends.


	2. The Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire meets Jenny and they start to get to know each other.

“Meet my sister.” The lad had taken her hand and was tugging her towards the stairs.

“Jamie, let the lass get a breath. Jenny will be down in a minute. Claire my wife Ellen and daughter Jenny will be down in a minute. Let me show you around.” Jamie let go of her hand and they follow Brian into the next room. “Our dining room.” 

“Wow.” She touches the old wallpaper. “This original.”

“Nae lass. But, it is a good reproduction of the original. The table and chairs are.”

“Wow.” She says again. She touches them with awed hands. “That is amazing.”

“We tried to keep as much as the original furniture and feel as we could. This is the kitchen. “ He leads them into the next room. 

“Jez, is that an original wood stove?” She walked over a more closely examines it.

“It is. We don’t use it but like having it here.” 

“Awesome!” 

“We think so. We have thoughly modern loos, in terms of plumbing but they have auld fashined sinks and claw foot tubs.”

“Oh wow! Nice.”

“Is she here?” a new voice calls out. 

“Aye Jenny. We are in the kitchen.” Claire turns expectantly towards the door. A few seconds later, it is pushed open and Jenny and her mam, enter. Claire prays her shock doesn't show. Jenny is in a wheelchair.

“Janet Fraser. Jenny. No one told you about the chair.” She greets her. Jenny is dark like her dad where Jamie gets his looks from his mam.

“Ellen Fraser. Welcome to our home dear.”

“Sorry Claire, should have warned you. I just tend forget.” Jamie says.

“it is okay.” She walks over and goes to shake Ellen's hand and is pulled into a hug. She, starved for a mum's touch, clings to her. She then turns to Jenny.

“No. No one told me.”

“They are sae used to it. Been this way since birth. It is normal around here. Sae I hope you weren’t expecting someone tae play football with.”

“A sister. That is who I was expecting. An only child. Raised by a bachelor uncle. Just being around family..”

“Well that we have. Come Claire, let me show you your room. Jamie and I.” She rolls out and they follow her. She rolls to a lift build into the wall by the stairway.

“A modern touch, eh.” Jamie says with a smile. 

“Needed for they all got tired of carrying me.”

“Nae,” Jamie says as he gestures for Claire to follow Jenny in. “Ye ain't heavy. Your my sister.”

“Har har brother. But nae. It was here before me. Handy though.” Jamie presses the botton that takes them to the third floor.

“Are parents are on the second. The third is ours.” Jamie explains as they follow Jenny off.

“Nice.” Claire follows her and Jamie, carrying her bag, follows them.

“Jamie is here. You here. Me across from you two. There is a loo at the end of the hall and one in my room. You are welcome to share mine if you don’twish to share with Jamie.”

“Hey, I keep the loo very clean.” Jamie is affronted. 

“Aye brother. But you are a guy. She may be more comfortable sharing with a girl.”

“I am fine either way. You should see some of the conditions I've lived in. My uncle works with Doctors without borders.”

“Nice. You have some stories.” Jamie says.

“Oh yes. Show me my room and we can discuss it.”

He leads her in. Jenny follows. “Oh wow!” 

“It has an awesome view. See, that looks over at the fields. And here you can see the barn.” Jamie points out. It is light and airy with old flowered wallpaper on the walls. There is a fireplace on one wall. A bookshelf and dresser on the other. The bed is covered in a beautiful quilt. A computer desk and chair is on the other side. 

“I love it!”

“It is very lass like.” Jamie says.

“Yours is very masculine, I suppose.”

“Verra. I will show you later. For now, I am sure you want to rest.”

“No. To keyed up. Stay guys. Let's get to know each other.”

With a shrug to his sister, he takes a seat at the desk, pulling the chair out to face her as she sits on the bed. They start talking.


	3. Let's Talk About Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens have an interesting discussion.

“Jenny, may I ask you something?”

“Aye?”

“Ah, is it just your legs?” 

“You mean can I use the loo and such?” Claire, red as fire, nods. “Aye. I canna walk but my pelvis is fully functional. Can even have children when the time is right.”

“That is wonderful. Have you, you know.”

“Had sex?” 

“Christ Janet! If you are going to be talking about sex, I will be leaving.”

“Stay brother. Ye may learn a thing or two.” She teases with glee.”

“For God's sakes Jenny. You would shame me in front of our guest?”

“Tis nae shame in being a virgin. Sae Father Bane says."

“Sure. But they are required tae be.” The poor lad is so red, Claire fears he will have a stroke. 

“The good father is right. I am one also.” She tells them.

“Are ye? Truly?”

“It is not something I would lie about, nor something I ashamed of. My uncle taught me that sex was to special to be rushed. That I should only be that intimate with someone I really loved. Not just someone I was crushing on.”

“Well, that is good.” Jenny says. “Our da taught us that it was reserved for the person who completes us. Who's soul calls out to ours. That we would know them when we found them. We would see our future in their eyes.”

“Wow!” the romantic in Claire is stirred by Brian Fraser's words.

“Aye. Sae nae, I am also a virgin.”

“We are all. That is unusual in this day and age.” Claire says.

“It is.” Jamie agrees. “Do you need help with your clothes and things?”

“No, but thank you.”

“We should let you get on with it. Mam will be calling us to dinner soon.”

“Okay.”

“After, I can give you the grand tour, if you like?” Jamie offers.

“That would be brilliant. Thank you.” He blushes again and nods. They head out.

“Ye fancy her?” Jenny says when they are in the lift.

“Nae Jenny. She is a guest. Just being polite.”

“Sure right.” He glares at her as they exit.


	4. Grand Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie shows Claire around and they find out more about each other.

He leads her outside after dinner. It is late summer with still plenty of light to see the grounds. 

“This place is amazing! What it most have been like to grow up here.”

“Aye, as I grow older, I see how blessed I was and am. As a bairn, “ he shrugs,” it was just home.”

“Home,” said wistfully as she touches the brick that is older then America. “I can't recall having one.”

“A home?” He asks as he leads her towards the tower that is part of what he wishes to show her.

“Yah. I had one with my parents, before they died. But I was five and can’t recall it. Then, I traveled the world with Uncle Lamb. This will be the first place I've spent a year at since I was five.”

“Wow. This is the only place I've called home.” 

“I am not sure wish is better but, I intent to enjoy being in one place this year.” 

“Here. See. The tower known as Broch Tuarach.”

“Broch Tuarach? Gaelic?”

“Aye. It means north facing.”

“North? But it faces all directions. With it being round.” He laughs as he leads her around and shows her the door.

“Faces north, eh?”

“Good one.” She laughs with hin.

“You know I am technically Lord Broch Tuarach.”

“Really?” she looks from the old tower to him.

“Aye. Being the oldest son. If such would still be done. If this land was still filled with tenants like it was in my great-great-great grandsire's time. Now I am just plain James Fraser.”

“Well, I like just plain James Fraser.” 

“Do you?” He blushes again. She finds it very sweet.

“I do. So, show my around and tell me about growing up here.” 

For the next hour, he does. Walking her around the grounds, he told her about playing shinty with the other lads, about learning to milk a coo, ride a horse, separate grain, and all the other farm chores.

“What was the worse?” she says as she wipes tears away caused by her laughter. They have made there way to the old mill pond. 

“I would say collecting eggs. Chickens can be vicious.”

“The best?”

He longs to say being with her, now. But is both to shy and to afraid to. “Right here. Swimming here after a long, sweaty day.”

“Brilliant. Ever skinny dip?” That blush again as his head lowered. “Oh you have.”

“You mustn’t tell anyone, Including Janet. Swear it.” 

“I thus swear.”

“Okay. It was two summers ago. Me and my mates, Rupert and Angus, we did. It was full dark as we dared not do it in the light. It was so free to swim around without our trunks.”

“Yes it is.”

“So, you have?”

“Several times. Once with a group of girls. This was in Paris. I was ten. The second tine was with my boyfriend, at the time. We were in Sweden. The sun was just going down. I cane close to.. I thought I loved him. Now I am glad I didn’t.”

“Why?” He is manly trying to picture her naked with another lad. 

“He told me a week later he was in love with someone else. A mate of his.”

“A lad?” 

“Yah. I obviously wasn’t right for him. Though we did kiss and touch in the water. It felt good. Maybe he is bi. Either way, I am glad it didn’t happen.” She sighs and turns to face him. She had been looking out over the still waters. “Have you ever gotten close?”

“Nae,” a soft shy smile,” The only time I've sewn a naked lass is on the telly and internet. I've kissed a few lasses but ne' made out. Does that make me a freak.”

“No. It makes you a well raised fifteen year old. The right one will come along.”

“Aye. Come Claire. Let's back. Will be dark soon.”

“Okay. Thank you for showing me around Jamie.”

“You are welcome. It was fun to see her through another’s eyes.” He starts them back and she reaches for his hand. With a jolt he feels all the way to his half hard cock, he takes it.


	5. It Is Jamie's Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school and a new bloke in Jenny's life.

The first day of school is strange. Claire, raised in such a bohemian way, never went. There were tutors and on-line courses. Now with only one credit remaining, she will be writing her thesis on Scottish History, in the heart of it. But, Jenny and Jamie are off to school. Jenny for her last 12th year and Jamie for his 10th. She will miss them.

“I will miss you.” She tells them as they gather up their knapsacks and prepare to leave. 

“Aye it is to bad you are not coming with us.”

“For one class,” She shakes her head at Jenny,” it makes no sense. I will be interviewing your da about Lallybroch’s history.”

“We ken. He is quite excited about it.” Jamie says with a grin. “He can talk about it forever.”

“Good. I will have lot's of material.” 

“Aye.” He gives her a quick hug before hurrying out the door.

“See you in a bit.” Jenny squeezes her hand before rolling herself out. She watches until they are out of sight.

Jamie is right. Brian Fraser is full of information about the history of the estate and the surrounding area.

“Jacob Fraser, my four times removed grandsire was the last to officially carry the title of Laird or Lord. The English stopped that after the ’45 as well as the wearing of kilts and the speaking of the Ghaildhig.”

“Jamie said he would be Laird, if such still existed.”  
“Did he now?” At her nod, he smiles. “Good to know the lad listens and is aware of his heritage. He is right, at my death, he would be. It slowly came back as the English memory faded. We Scots have a longer memory. The Ghaildhig was passed down from parent to child. The Tarden clan patterns keep alive. The costumes still exist. They tried to destroy the clan way of life but only partially succeeded.”

She was busy putting her notes in order when Jenny and Jamie returned. “How was school?” she asks them at the same time Ellen does. Jenny rolls her eyes.

“Do we have two mam's now? She teases. It is Claire's turn to roll her eyes. 

“It was good. I think Jenny has found herself a bloke.” She turns and glares at her brother. “What? You were acting unusually flirty at lunch today. Is it Angus or Rupert who has your eye?”

“I need to talk to Claire.” She rolls away with Claire hurrying to catch up. 

“You shouldn’t tease your sister so.” They hear Ellen scold.

“So, is it one of the blocks Jamie mentioned.” Claire asks as soon as they are in Jenny's room with the door shut and locked.

“No. That would be easy. It is Jamie's mate, Ian.”

“Oh, and Jamie wouldn’t approve?”

“Nae, he would be furious with Ian and more so with me.”

“Why?”

“It is complicated,” She explains as she lifts herself out of the chair to stretch out on the bed. “The roles are different when it is a close mate. We grew up together, the three of us. Almost like sibs. But, when I saw him today, I saw more then my baby brother's mate. He has become so much more. I have to figure out a way to tell Jamie.”

“Does Ian feel the same?”

“Aye.” Her smile lights up the room. 

“Then that's brilliant! What we need to do is find someone for Jamie. Then he will be less interested in your love live.”

“Not such a bad idea.”


	6. Mary Hawkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan to distract Jamie is successful.

Claire lays in bed that night and smiles as she recalls the conversation the siblings had. An only child raised by her uncle, she enjoyed their interaction.

She and Jenny sat and discussed the perfect lass to set Jamie up with. 

“I ken the perfect one and she likes Jamie too. She is in my advanced literature class, quite bright. A sweet, shy lass named Mary Hawkins, an English lass like yourself.”

“Sounds perfect. When do we..?”

They conversation is interrupted by Jamie banging on the door. “Are you lasses about done?” Jamie’s voice came through the door. 

“James Mackenzie Fraser, what do you want?” Jenny had yelled out while gesturing for Claire to open the door.

She does and find an abashed Jamie looking down at her. “Sorry,” a soft blush covers his face. “It has just you guys have been up here a long time.” 

“What of it?” his sister demanded.

“Just I believe you are up here talking about that lad, and I want to ken who he is.”

Jenny winks at Claire. “Actually we were talking about a lass, Mary Hawkins.”

“What of her?” 

“That she would be perfect for you. She likes you, ye ken?”

“What?” As Jenny intended, he is completely distracted.

“Aye, ye ken she is in my literature class. She blushes whenever yer name comes up. She likes ye sae we were discussing how to get you to go on a date.”

“Ye ken our parents wilna let me date unril I am 16.”

“Aye but would have nae problem with a study date and you do need help In literature.”

“Weel true.” The teens spent the next hour planning before they are called to dinner. Jamie is tasked with mentioning he needs help with literature and Jenny with discussing a bit of tutoring with Mary. Claire is just a observer to their interplay. 

She smiles as she turns over, hugging her pillow. She is learning so much more then history. She is learning how a typical family works. She sighs, contented as she drifts off.


	7. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie asks a question of Claire that leads to a confession.

“Can I ask ye something?” Claire and Jamie are taken advantage of the unexpected good weather and are laying out in the open pasture, catching some sun.

“Of course.” She turns to him.

“It is about Mary.” His parents, knowing he needs help with literature, allowed Mary to come to the house to tutor him. He is helping her with business courses. “I ken she likes me. But, I dinna ken if I like her, that way. She is sweet, smart, pretty. But I dinna ken any spark. More like a mate.”

“And you want to know how to tell her?”

“Aye. I dinna want to hurt her.”

“You have a good heart. You must just tell her the truth, honestly and gently. Make sure you leave no room for doubt. But, are you sure there is no spark?”

He sighs looking up into the sky. “Aye. I tried kissing her the last time she was here. It felt like kissing a sister.”

“Oh. How did she react?”

“She was into it.” He says with a blush. “That is why I dinna ken how to tell her.”

“Just be honest and tell her you tried but you are just mates. That you tried for more but it just isn't happening.”

“Aye. That is what I will do.”

“You know Jenny was just trying to help you.”

“Aye,” he grins,” and trying to keep me from finding out about her and Ian.”

“That too.” She agrees with a laugh. Jenny was surprised by how chill he was with her and Ian. He was happy she was with his best mate.

“He is verra good for her.”

“Yes. They are good together. So, can I ask you something?” 

“Aye.”

“So Mary doesn’t get your blood up so is there anyone that does?” He turns as red as his hair. “Oh! There is! Anyone I know?”

“Aye. You do. Very well.” She frowns trying to figure out who that could be as she doesn't really know many people outside Lallybroch. 

“A hint.”

“Oh Christ lass. It is you.”

“Me?” She squeaks out. “But I am leaving in 8 months.”

“I ken lass. I do. But I saw you and I just, God, it was like the universe shifted. I tried to deny it, to push it away. But I can't.”

“Jamie I don't know what to say. I feel an attraction to you. But I won’t be here very much longer.”

“If we are meet to be together, we will figure it out. Claire, may I kiss you?”

“Yes.” He rolls over and takes her lips.


	8. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses and confessions

She has kissed her share of boys. Growing up the way she did, all over the world, gave her a lot of opportunities. But none compared to the feeling of Jamie, shyly, hesitantly, pressing his lips on to hers.  
She always thought the descriptions of seeing stars or feeling the world tilt, to be no more then romantic drivel. But that was before this kiss. An involuntary moan escapes her as her hands find purchase in his hair. His hand move from her face to her own hair, stroking it like he would a cheetie. He is rewarded with something like a purr.

They are still kissing closed mouth and Claire realizes she has more experience so she gently runs her tongue against his bottom lip. He opens with a gasp and she taste the stew they had for lunch. She just caresses the tip of his open lip until his own tongue finds hers. She then fully french kisses him using a technique she had learned in France when she was 14. Fully twisting her tongue around his. 

Now pressed fully together, his hands are still tangled in her hair but her hands have moved down to his back, caressing him over his jacket and shirt, craving bare skin. 

He pulls away to catch a breath and her eyes. “God Claire! I ne' ken'd it could be like that.” His soft blue eyes are blown wide with desire and awe.

“Me either. I have kissed quite a few lads but no one has made me feel this way.”

“So, it usual, this pull?” he asks while letting his hands wander down her back. She sighs and relaxes against him, putting her crotch to crotch against him. Her sigh turns into a quick intake of breath when she feels him.

“No Jamie, it isn't. This is different.”

“Good. Claire what do we do now?”

She knows what her body longs to do but, a bit of the blood that still flows around in brain knows she can't. Not here and now.

“Well, I would say we are now dating, together. I don't know how your parents will feel about that with us right across the room from each other. So, tell me Jamie, do we tell them?”

He frowns before pressing butterfly kisses across her face, down her nose, before finding her lips again. He takes control this time, running his tongue over both her lips causing her to feel dizzy with the desire that flows through her. It isn’t an answer but she can't find it in her to care yet.

No longer shy, he lets those wonderful long arms find her bum, pressing her closer. She feels her nipples harden under the layers of her bra, pullover, and jacket. She both wanted to shed them and is thankful for them at the same time. He is very hard and perfectly positioned to hit the part of her that burns for him.  
They both pant and groan as he moves his lips off her lip and works down to her neck. Those wonderful hands work her bum, rubbing and massaging. “I want ye Claire. Bloody hell, do I want ye!” he groans into her ear.

“I want you too. God Jamie, I never knew want like this existed. But,” It takes all that is in her to pull away, to break the magnetic connection between them. “we can’t here. We haven’t protection and both our first time shouldn't be in an open field.”

“Right. Right ye are right.” He sits up and tries to catch his breath. 

“Am I her Jamie?”

“What?”

“The one. Remember the story your father told you. That you weren’t to be making love unless..”

“Claire, I ken'd ye were her as soon as I meet yer eyes. I want ye, aye but I also love ye. I can't see anyone else being her.”

“Oh..”

“Look, I ken it is a lot and if ye need..”

“I love you too. I know everyone will say we are to young to know but I do. I don't know how to work it out with me heading off to uni next spring and you another few years of upper school but.”

“But love will find a way. As for mam and da, we should probably not tell them right away. But need to tell Jenny.”

“Agree. She will know anyway.”

“Aye she will. Come, mo ghaol. Lets get back before we forget ourselves again.” He helps her up and keeps her hand. 

“Soon Jamie. We will figure out a way soon.”

“Aye.”


	9. What Have Ye Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's reaction to their news.

They walked in together 10 minutes later. Jenny sits on the sofa, doing school work. She looks up as they come in. She just stares at then a minute.

“What have ye done?” She finally asks.

“What do ye mean sister?” 

“Don't James Fraser. Ye two have been about something more then exploring the land. Claire and ye both are flushed, swollen lips, hair are messed up. Ye were making out.” 

“Told ye she would ken.” He says to Claire before addressing his sister. “Aye we were.”

“Christ brother! What of Mary. I ken ye snogged her when she was here last. She told me.”

“Jenny, I tried with Mary. One reason I kissed her but..she isn’t Claire. I ken it would make more sense. Mary will be here and Claire has to go but..”

“You love her!” Jenny thought them just playing but..

“Aye. I do.” 

“You are but 15 Jamie. You can’t ken that.”

“He can as can I. I love him too. Crazy, eh but true. We know it will be hard but..”

“Ye didn't..”

“No. Not in the field.”

“Wow okay. Alright. Ye have to tell Mary. And ye shouldn't tell mam and da yet. I am not sure how they will feel about ye dating someone that is only a few yards away from ye at night. Ye two canna slip into each others rooms for..”

Jamie blushes. “We ken Janet.”

“If ye wish to we will figure something out. Goodness this is.. Unexpected but kinda cool. Ye ken I love ye like a sister. To be dating my brother is..”

“Interesting.” She supplies.

“At least. “

“But do ye think mam and da's reaction will be?” A excited but nervous Jamie asks.

“Hmm, I dinna ken but sure to be intense. They love ye Claire, dinna fash about that. But your uncle placed you under their protection. To be in a serious relationship with their son. One that is sure to lead to sex, wel.”

“Yah.” 

“They will have tae be told. But nae yet. Let's make sure it is serious first.”

“It is.” They both declare.

“Let’s make sure.”


	10. Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Ellen and Claire.

Claire woke that night, needing the loo and, well, the rest she didn’t wish to acknowledge. She doesn’t understand it. She had been more intimate with her ex and yet, didn’t feel this way. Feel this pull.. 

Taking a deep breath, she slips into the loo at the end of the hall. On the way out, she stops by Jamie's door, just touching it with the tip of her hand. 

“No,” she firmly tells herself. She needs some distance and heads downstairs. She curls up on the couch,   
wrapping a tarden blanket around her. She then lets her mind drift to Jamie and what she thinks of him. His lips moving across hers. His hands holding her steady. The look in his eyes as he caught hers. It wasn’t just or even, the physical. It was the enormous emotional pull, the way looking into his eyes felt like looking into her future. 

“I am but 16. I have a whole lot to do before.. But, it is him. When I am ready for the future, it will be him.” She thinks to herself as she pulls the tarden tighter.

“Lass?” She jumps at the sound of Ellen's voice. “Sorry. I just dinna expect ye there.”

“Sorry. I just..”

“Couldn’t sleep?” The older woman walks in and joins her on the couch. “Something on your mind?”

She thinks about it. What to tell her. How much. She needs to talk with someone. “Yes. Miss Ellen, do you believe people can find love, real lasting love, in their teens?”

“Oh. I see.” She prays she doesn’t see all. “A lad is it?” A nod, half buried under the blanket pulled around her face. “I do believe it is possible. In fact, that is how it happened with Brian and myself.”

“Truly?”

“Aye. We meet in upper school. He was in grade 11 while I was in 10. Our parents thought it to much, to soon. But, the pull, the magnetic type attraction between us, was undeniable “

“That is it exactly. Brilliant. It is like that.”

“The lad feels the same?”

“He does. I know it will be hard. I must leave for Uni in the fall. He can’t. I wasn’t seeking this. Didn’t ask for it. But..”

“Love happens that way sometimes. Claire lass, who is the lucky lad? Ye dinna ken that many people here. Someone ye meet in town?”

She doesn’t feel comfortable lying to her. “No. Not in town.”

“One of the young men who work here?”

Close enough, she thinks. “Yes.”

“Well, they are all gentlemen. Just be very careful. I ken I am not yer mam but any questions ye have about birth control and the like, ye are welcome tae ask.”

The thought of discussing the use of wellies with Jamie's mam almost sent her into hysterics. She buries her face to get her composer back. “Thank you. How did you and Mr. Brian work it out?”

“Patience. We just keep showing our parents that we were unwilling to stay away from each other. And that we were responsible. I am nae saying we weren’t pure before marriage. I am saying there were nae pregnancies, nae times getting caught by our parents. He left for uni first. We wrote each other everyday, called, he came up for holidays. I went to him.”

“Did you wait until you graduated to marry?”

“Nae. We meet to. It was just to long. Married housing in uni isna sae bad. We did wait until graduation to start our family. Sae, that is what ye are looking for with yer lad?”

“I can't see my future without him.”

“Okay. When ye are ready, I need to ken his name. Your uncle protected you tae our care. I need tae make sure he is a good lad from a decent family.”

“He is. I will tell you. It is just so new.”

“I understand. You may stay down here as long as you need tae.”

“Thank you. I think I am ready to head back to bed now. Thank you for the talk.”

“Anytime.”


	11. I Am Sorry Lass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie lets Mary down.

He is very nervous, pacing around the dining room as he waits Mary. He is telling her today. He must. Claire watches from the chair placed in the corner of the table. In front of her is research for the thesis she will soon be writing. It is the reason she is here, she would have said four months ago. Now she knows the reason is the young man nervously running his fingers through his hair in front of her.

“Come here Jamie.” He does and she takes his hand in hers. “It will be okay. Just be honest with her. Gentle but firm. She will appreciate it in the end. Trust me. No woman wants to be with someone who doesn’t want her.”

“Aye.” He bends down to quickly kiss her. They both sigh when he stands back up.

“Do you want me to leave?”

“Nae. Please don't. I need yer presence.”

“Okay. I will just be working.” He grins, knowing she will be aware of every word and gesture. “Or pretending to.”

Mary entered the room with her satchel a few minutes later. She says ‘ hi' to Claire before greeting Jamie with a bit more enthusiasm. 

“Mary before we get started, ah, there is something I need to discuss with you.”

“Yes?” she took a seat beside him, sliding her chair closer so she was a hair's breath away. He slides a bit to the left closer to Claire. She grins down at the report she was pretending to read.

“Ah yah. Look lass, I like you, I do.” 

“I like you too.”

“Aye but you like me in a different way. You are my mate Mary. But that is all ye can be. I don't desire anything else with you.”

“But,” her face fell,” but you kissed me!”

“I shouldn’t have. I thought maybe if I did then maybe. But, I am sorry lass. There was naught there.”

“There was! Maybe if we did it again.” She reaches for him and he almost falls getting away from her.

“Please Mary. I don’t mean to hurt you. Listen, you deserve someone who will love you like you deserve to be loved. Someone who honors the wonderful, sweet lass you are. Who can't see naught bar you. I am not him and if I kept this open, I would be keeping you from finding him. Your my mate and I dinna wish to do that.”

“Oh.” She stares at him a minute before turning to Claire. She fumbles over to her and throws her arms around her and starts to weep. Jamie is horrified but Claire is calm. She understands what the other girl needs.

“There love.” She pats her back. “I know it hurts. But he is right. You are the sweetest thing and should have a man that sees that. Jenny and I will help you find one, eh?”

“You will?”

“Sure will. You will soon forget all about Jamie. You will come to see he wasn't right for you.”

“Yes. I guess.” 

“Come dear. Let's find Jenny. She can start the search. I will help. Just need to finish..”

“Right. Oh. Sorry I interrupted.”

“Don't worry. Come now.” She leads her out while Jamie stands helpless. They have ways, those lasses. He is in constant awe of them. Of her. 

His mam enters a few minutes later.

“Where is Mary?”

“Oh, I had to tell her I only wanted to be her mate.” 

“I didn’t ken ye were more.”

“We weren’t. She wanted but I didn’t see her that way.”

“Oh. Ye let her down easy?”

“I did. Claire was here. She can tell you.”

“Claire?”

“Aye she was working on her research. She comforted her and took her to Jenny.”

Ellen, no dummy, puts it all together and her mouth drops open.


	12. I Ken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellen confronts the two young lovers.

She stares at her son. Oh boy! She should have put it together earlier. After all, how many lads does Claire ken here? But what now? The lass lives no more then a few yards away from her son. Taken a deep breath, she turns to him.

“Jamie lad, I ken.”

“Ken what mam?”

It is at this point that Claire walks back in.  
“Hi Miss Ellen.”

“Hello Claire. How is Mary?”

“You know,” She nods. She knows a lot. “She is better. Jenny is speaking with her.”

“Good. I need to speak with you two.” Claire exchanges a look with Jamie. “Have a seat please.” They both sit. She notices they seat close together. “Okay, as I was telling Jamie, I ken.”

“Oh!” Claire whispers.

“Claire?” Jamie looks at her.

“I had a late night conversation with your mum the other night about..”

“Oh!” he replies, turning a bit pale.

“She didn’t straight out tell me but I should have guessed. How far have you two taken it?”

“We have just kissed. I promise mam.”

“Good. I am not sure what to do here. Do you love each other or is this just..”

“She is everything. The one. The one da said I would find.”

“Do you feel the same Claire?”

“Yes. I wasn’t searching for it but I found what I wasn’t looking for in him.”

“Well, that is good. But.. Look Claire, your uncle has entrusted you to us. I am not sure whether I should sent you away.”

“Oh don't mam. Please don’t! We are and will behave. We promise. She is here to finish her schooling.”

“I ken son.” She sighs. “Okay, we have a room on the first floor. Claire, I am moving you down there. I will have to discuss this with Brian. I need you to promise that you will do not but hold hands and kiss, above the neck.” She looks at them severely.

“I promise Miss Ellen.”

“As do I mam.”

“If you can't keep those vows, we will have to reevaluate keeping ye here Claire. I like ye, heck I love ye like a daughter. But, your uncle didn't send ye here to lose yer virginity or to take my 15 year old sons.”  
They both blush but nod.

“I am happy for ye both. I am glad that ye have found each other. I just pray that it can survive the coming separation.”

“We will figure it out. Love will find a way.”

“We will discuss it. Work it out.” Jamie agrees.

“Aye. Your da and I will help if ye keep yer word.”

“We will. She is worth waiting for.”

“As is he.”

“Ye two are adorable. Let me go speak to your da. Claire pack up yer stuff. Jamie, you may help her.”


	13. Brian's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian reacts to the news.

“Brian I need to speak to you.” She went to find him after sending her son and Claire off to pack up her room.

“Aye Ellie?”

She takes a seat beside him. He sits in the office doing the ever present paperwork that keeps Lallybroch operational.

“I've some news about Jamie.”

“Oh, has he finally worked up the courage to ask Mary out?”

“Not exactly. He actually told her that they could be no more then mates.”

“Truly? I thought he liked her.”

“Seems he thought he did. He even wanted to. Thought it would be easier.”

“Easier then what?”

She lets her breath out and steadies her nerves. She isn't sure how her husband will react to the news. But, he must be told. “Then who he is really interested in.”

“And who is that?”

“Don't get all upset. I have started to handle it.” She reaches across the desk and takes his arm. He frowns when he feels it shaken.

“Ellen, who is it?”

“Claire.” Said in barely over a whisper.

“Claire? Claire! The Claire who is in the same floor as him, right across the hall?”

“I am moving her.”

“What?” he is having trouble processing this whole situation  
“I told her that she would have to move to the room on this floor. They are packing now.”

“They?”

“She and Jamie.”

“Good Christ!”

“I know. I know. I was just as shocked. I thought about sending her back.”

“Now that is an idea.”

“But we can’t.”

“Why?”

“A couple of reasons. She is almost finished with the research she needs to write her thesis and Jamie loves her.” Her husband jerks and knocks his pens over, spilling them everywhere. They gather them back up, giving him a minute to progress this. “And she him. It is like it was with us. You ken the power behind that type of love. She is the one for him.”

“The one?”

“Aye. “

“But he is but 15.”

“Aye. Just a bit younger then we were. He is your son Brian and ken's his own heart.”

“The lass. Does she feel the same?”

Ellen smiles. “She does. She adores him. It is very sweet.”

“And dangerous. Ye recalled how it was to be 15/16 and all the urges.”

“I do. I have made it clear that if those lines are crossed, she will be sent back.”

“Grand. If we ken. Recall, we found places away from any parental eyes?”

“I do. It will happen. I am just pray I've scared them enough that it won’t until they are both a bit older.”

“Mr. Beauchamp didn’t send his niece her to lose her virginity. Wait, she is?”

“Aye as is our son.”

“Verra good but still.”

“Claire will be off to university next year. I am more concerned with our son. But, you can't stop love. They have both been raised right and ken about protection.”

“Bloody hell!”

“I ken but, our little lad is growing up. We must accept that. Claire is a sweet, smart, level headed lass. He could do much worse.”

“Aye, true enough. Do ye think she will be our daughter-in-law?”

“I would lay good odds on it.”

“Okay. Let's go talk to them.”


	14. Adult Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellen and Brian have some embarrassing conversations with Jamie and Claire.

They walk in to Claire, Jamie, and Jenny, packing up her room. “Sae ye ken?” Jenny says at seeing her parents.

“We do.” Ellen replies. “How is Mary?”

“Upset but will be okay.”

“Come son. Let’s start moving this stuff downstairs.” Brian says. He stands, squeezes Claire’s hand, smiles at his mam and sister, before picking up some boxes and following his da out.

“Jenny, can you give Claire and I a minute?”

“You aren't upset with her, are ye? She couldn’t help falling in love.”

“I'm not. Go on now. Yer mate is safe.” She wheels herself out. 

“Is Mr. Brian okay?” Claire sits on the edge of the bed and bites her lip.

“He was shocked. In all honesty, he wanted you sent back.” The poor lass' face falls. “But, I told him he couldn’t. That you were almost finished with your education and, more importantly, that our son is madly in love with you.”

“Oh!”

“You feel the same?” 

“I do. I really do.”

“Son, do you love her or just want her?”

“I love her. I adore he da. When I look in her eyes, I see the future. I see forever.” 

“Good. It was the same way with yer mam. Like a bolt of lightning. Undeniable and impossible to run away from.”

“Just so.” They sit the boxes down.

“Have a seat son. Yer mam is talking to Claire. I need to talk to you.”

“Claire, Brian and I ken what it is like to be young and in love. We understand the pull of your heart and body.” The lass squirms a bit. “I know a bit embarrassing. I am sorry but we must discuss it.”

“Son, we understand, your mam and I, that you two are drawn to each other. But, ye are but 15 and the lass 16. One reason we are moving her to our floor.” Jamie nods. “We wish you to stay pure but, don't expect ye too, not forever. But, hold out as long as you can and use these.” He pulls out a box of rubbers.

“Christ da!” he blushes to the root of his hair.

“Lad, if you are old enough to be thinking about it, you are old enough to be prepared to do it. We dinna wish to be grandparents at 40.”

“Aye da.” He takes them with a deeping blush.

“When ye give in to the feelings and emotions running through ye, two things: find a spot with a bed and use these.” She hands her a box of wellies.”

“Miss Ellen!”

“I am nae encouraging this, ye ken. I am just acknowledging reality. We ken what it is like tae be teens and in love. Mr. Brian and I's first time was in a hay loft. Sounds romantic, eh? It wasn’t. Not for the first time. There are crofts on the property. Jamie kens where they are. I ask ye to wait until after he turns 16. Longer truly but..”

“I don't know what to say. We aren't planning.”

“I ken. But, if you feel ye can't wait, do plan. Please. I dinna wish to tell yer uncle that ye are pregnant.”

“I understand.”

“Son, ye ken where the crofts be?”

“Aye da.”

“When ye are ready to be intimate with Claire, which we hope is a long time, take her and the rubbers there. Out of respect for yer mam and I, dinna do it here. Out of respect for the lass, dinna do it at the hayloft. It is nae place tae take a maidenhead.”

“Christ da!”

“I ken son. But ye are old enough tae hear. A croft, with the rubbers. Wait. We ask that too. But we are realist, yer mam and I. Understand son?”

“I do. Da, is mam having this same conversation with Claire?”

“She is.”

“Oh bloody..”

“Ye make adult decisions, ye get adult conversations.”


	15. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire and Ian and Jamie go out on a double date where a lot of important things are discussed.

“Ian and Jamie, I expect you both to remember your raising. To treat the lasses with respect. I expect you to be the gentlemen I know you are. Have them home by 11. Drive safe Ian. Oh, and have fun.” Brian goes over what he expects from them as they head out on their first double date.

“Yes sir.” Echoes back.

Upstairs, the girls get ready. Casual because their men are taking them on a picnic under the stars. But a bit fancy because it is a date. Claire slips into jeans and a fancy button down shirt. She brushes her hair out and lets it hang unbound. Jenny slips on a pair of trousers and a ivory jumper. She also brushes her hair out leaving it down also. Claire helps her with her shoes and they head downstairs. 

“Wow!” breathed out by Jamie when he sees her.

“You are beautiful Jenny.” Ian adds. 

Ellen stands on the other side of the door with Brian watching them through a sheen of tears. Her babies are growing up.

“Claire, you are stunning.” Jamie walks up and helps her into her jacket. Ian bends down to do the same with Jenny. He then opens the door for the lasses and Jenny wheels herself out, followed by Claire. Jamie and Ian follow then hurry ahead to open the doors. Ian holds Jenny's chair but allows her to lift herself out and in. Claire slips in the back with Jamie. 

It is a few days since Jamie's parents talked to them and they hadn't really had time to talk about it. Now, cuddled together in the back of Ian's car, they finally have time.

“So, ahh Claire, did my mam have a talk with you?”

“About sex, you mean?”

“Christ!” Jenny says from the front while Ian softly chuckles. 

“Aye,” he says ignoring his sister and Ian's reactions.

“Yes. About birth control, respect, and waiting as long as we can.”

“Aye, my da had the same with me.”

“Wait,” Jenny calls out,” I am older and they haven’t talked with me about any of that.”

“You are their daughter.” Ian says.

“So?”

“So, it is different. It is easier to talk with sons.”

“And Claire?”

“In their house but not their daughter.” She loudly sighs. “So, they expect you to have sex, do they?”

“Eventually. He suggested,” He stops, blushing as Claire stares at him and the others wait to hear him finish,” well that I take her to the croft. Away from the house, ye ken, and..”

“Better then the hayloft.” Claire finishes.

“Mam said the same?”

“She did.”

“You blokes realize that they are giving you permission to shag, eh?” Ian questions.

“No! I mean they just want to make sure we are protected and all if..”

“No when. Ian is right brother. They see how attracted you are to each other and, though they want you to wait, they worry you won't. So are preparing you.”

“No such conversation with you Jenny?” Claire asks needing the conversation of her and Jamie and sex, while she sits so close to him, to change

“No, but in their defense, Ian is my first serious boyfriend.” He grins and takes her hand and gives her a gentle squeeze. “I am sure it is coming “

“So, you are thinking about it?”

“Well,” she looks at Ian. “I am 17 and had no more then deep kisses so aye, I am thinking about it. It is a bit more complex with.” She gestures to her legs. “But all else works. I can have sex and enjoy it.”

“Well, we are here.” Ian is beat red with this conversation. He parks. They are only a few yards from where they will be picnicking and, had decides ahead of time, not to bother with the wheelchair. Ian will carry Jenny over. Claire has the thick tardan, and Jamie the basket. Claire lays it out then Ian lifts her out and carries her over. Jamie lays the basket by her and they take seats.

The men lay the food out and then feed it to their lasses. They then feed the lads. They take turns until the food is gone. 

Claire rest on Jamie's arm as the watch the stars come out. Jenny lays beside Ian and they kiss. 

“That is the north star. Has guided sailors for centuries.” He points out. He is gamely trying to ignore his sister, making out.

“I can see why. It is so bright.”

“Aye.” He points out others he knows. Jenny and Ian had stopped kissing and are star gazing too.

“It is reassuring,” Claire says, “To look up there and know beyond the vastness of the heavens, my mum and dad are looking down on me.” She rests her head on his chest and he pulls her close.

“Aye, and they are proud of you. So smart and brave.”

“Thank you Jamie.” She reaches up and kisses him. He deepens it with a groan. It is only the presence of the others and his respect and love for her and his da that keeps it from going farther.

“So, I think we should have sex, Ian.” Jamie and Claire turn and stare at her. “not here and now, ye numpties. But soon in private with the right preparation. I am 17. Old enough.”

“You want me, us or just want to beat your baby brother?” Ian asks.

“I do want you. I love you, you dolt.”

“Well, I love you too. How about we discuss it later.”

“Aye. Grand idea.”

An hour later, they head back. They make it with 15 minutes to spare. Jamie escorts her to her room and kisses her goodnight.

“Us?” he asks.

“Let's wait until you are 16.”

“Aye. Love you.”

“I love you.” Another kiss that leaves them both wanting, and they part for the night.


	16. A Bit of Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the deep of the night, Claire and Jamie finds herself alone and needy.  
> A bit explicit.

She is coming out of the bathroom, in nothing but her sleepshirt, when she runs into Jamie leaving the kitchen. 

“Oof,” he says as he catches her. “Are you alright?”

“Yes I..” He holds her a cm or so away but she can feel the heat coming off him. It tightens her nipples and quickens her breath. “I was just coming out of the bathroom.”

“The kitchen.” It is in the early hours of the morning and the rest of the house sleeps. “I should get back upstairs.”

“Or?”

“Or?” He looks at her, seeing the same need that runs through his veins. “We can't”

“But, we can lay together for a bit, kiss and..”

“Christ.” He whispers before leading them to her room. He shuts the door softly and clicks the lock. She takes his hand and leads him to the bed. She lays down on it. He joins her and runs his head down her face and across her neck. She clings to his neck and urges his lips down to hers. He takes them with a groan that curls her toes up. 

She realizes he wearing nothing but shorts and a t-shirt. She feels him; his heart pounding against hers, his hands shaken on her back, his legs twisting around hers, his penis, hard and hot against her thighs.  
He runs his hands up and down her back, pulling her nightshirt up with each pass. She pressed closer needing him against her, needing completion. “Please.”

“I want to, badly. But we can't.”

“But, we can help each other, right?”

“Help?” his eyes are dulled with lust and she knows must of his blood is lower then his brain.

“To get each other off, without intercourse.”

“Oh. That would be alright.” She reaches down and slips her hands into his shorts. “Oh my God!” She begins to stroke him. “Wait!”

“What? Why?”

“We dinna want a mess you will be unable to explain.” He reaches in the drawer beside her bed. He pulls out a rubber.

“How did you know they were there?”

“I ken my parents.” He slips his shorts down and Claire sees just how big he is. She watches, with baited breath as he slips the rubber on. She then pulls her shirt up far enough that he ca see her knickers. He reaches down to touch her over them as she takes him back in hand. He keeps his eyes on her as he starts to probe the rapidly damping knickers and the hot promise under them. 

He finally presses them down and out of the way and touches her bare skin. He breath gets faster as his fingers move beyond her outer lips. Her hands work his penis and the heaviness of his testes. They are both panting. They start to move under each others hands. 

“Claire, mo ghaol, I am going to..”

“Me too. Please, don't stop. Oh love!” The heat condenses and explodes under his hand. She bites her lip to keep from calling out and alerting the house.

He groans deep and jerks against her own hands as she feels his own bawls tighten as her nipples had. She feels him pump deep into the rubber and wishes he was inside her. 

He meets her glazed, awed eyes. She smiles, kisses him. He kisses her back, his fingers still buried in her. He starts to move them again. 

“Oh! Oh Jamie!” It doesn't take long to work her back up. This time he swallows her scream with his lips. 

“Lasses get at least two.” He says as he removes the condom and ties the end. “Or more if we weren’t sneaking around.”

“Soon. You will be 16 soon.”

“Aye. I want to stay sae bad but mustn't.”

“No. You can’t.” He sighs as he adjusts his clothes and hers. She kisses him deeply again before she lets him up. “but soon.”

“Aye. Ye ken I love ye.”

“I do. I love you too. A lot.” He grins. 

“Good night mo ghaol.”

“Good night my love.”


	17. A Matter of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's cycle leads to two confessions and promises.

He watches her with concern as they sit around the breakfast table. She is pale with just an overall look of sickness about her. What they did, it couldn’t have resulted in a bairn, could it? It wasn’t possible. She catches his eye across the table and shakes her head.

“It is just my cycle.” She says.

“What's that lass?” Ellen had been talking with Brian and she didn’t realize that she would overhear.

“I was just telling Jamie that it is my cycle making me look so peaked, not a sickness.”

She looks closely at her. “Oh Claire, is it that bad then?”

It was bad, with cramps that have her sick to her stomach and bleeding that is wearing her out. “Yas ma'am. It is pretty bad.”

“Poor love. Go and lay back down. I will bring a heating pad for your cramps.”

“Thank you.” She tries to smile at all but it turns into a grimace as a cramp grips her again. Jamie doesn't ken what to do. This is all new to him.

“She will be okay?”

“Aye in a day or so.” His mam answers. She exchanges a look with his da. He nods. “I am going to go help her now. You stay and finish breakfast.”

“Mam, I wish to..”

“Stay son.” Brian orders. “I need to discuss something with you.” He had started to raise and sits back down with a deep sigh. “Why were you relieved at the news of the lass being on her cycle?”

“What? I wasn't I was just glad it was not else. She seemed so sick.”

“Like a bairn?”

“We haven’t done anything to make one! Da, I swear it.” Brian just looks at him. “At least I am pretty sure of it. We were verra careful.’

“What did you two do?”

“Thank you Miss Ellen. It isn't usually this bad.” She had laid the heating pad over the length of her stomach.

“You are welcome. It must have been hard sometimes with only your uncle to talk to about such.”

“It was but it also caused me to be open and honest with men. Which isn't bad.”

“No. I have a few questions for you. I pray you will be honest with me.”

“I will. Of course.”

“First, do you have all you need?”

“I do. Thanks.”

“Let me know if that changes.” She nods. “Second, what did you and Jamie do that made him relieved you weren’t pregnant.”

Claire’s face gets whiter. “I .. Ah he should have know that wasn’t a possibility.”

“More then kissing?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Da, we just.. Man, do I have to say? It is embarrassing.”

“I ken lad but as it had ye worried, aye, ye must say.”

“”We just,” His head drops down. “we just touched each other. Until we.. Well, ye ken.” He is beet red.

“I ken. Were you close to each others genitals?” The poor lad gets redder. “Jamie?”

“Not to close and I had a rubber on. I didn't want any mess on Claire’s bed sae..”

“He used a condom.” Claire, just as red, is explaining to Ellen. “so there would be no.. signs. I am sorry. I know it goes against the rules but. It was like we had to do something to prevent doing more.”

“Did you find your pleasure?”

“I did. I won't lie. I wanted more. We both.. But it went no farther.”

“I kissed her good night and left. I know we weren’t meant to but, da, it was like if I didn’t touch her and feel her touch, that I couldn’t breath.”

“Okay son. First, grand job at using a rubber. Sperm, they can travel farther then you realize. Anytime you are near a lass and spill your seed, you should be covered. Second, I get it. I was your age once and wasn’t even living with the girl I was in love with. Tis' hard but, you must try not to give in. “

“I will da. Truly. It is just..”

“I ken.”

“Like taken steam off the top of a boiling pot.”

“A bit, yes.”

“Is it better?”

“Some. In honesty though, I still. We still. But, we really are doing our best to behave.”

“I know. I recall what it was like. Hold out lass.”

“I will respect your home and son. I will.”

“As long as you can, eh?”

“Yes. I promise.”

They meet back up in the living room.

“”Well, at least they were smart enough to use a rubber.”

“Aye, but it is only a matter of time Brian.”

“I ken.”

“We need to get her on the pill.”

“Aye. I will ring Lambert.”


	18. Uncle Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamb arrives and chaos ensues.

A week later, Claire and Jamie are out in the barn. He had brought her out to see a newborn calf but also to give them a bit of private time. After she ohhhed and ahhed over the wee coo, he lead her over to a one of the fences and leaned her against it. 

“I love you.” He said as he brushed her hair away from her face. “God, I love you.”

“I love you.” He smiles as he lowers his head. She sighs as he kisses her. Her hands tangle up in his hair. His press against her back. 

“Claire Elizabeth!” she gasps as his lips move away from his and her eyes turn to the front of the barn.

“Uncle Lamb!” Jamie moves away but keeps turned to the fence, willing his body to behave, his cock to go down. She runs over to him and into his open arms. “No one told me you were coming.”

“That is because I didn’t tell them. It is obvious you didn’t know I was coming.” He turns to Jamie who still stands looking at the fence. “Hello James.”

“Hello sir.” He was proud his voice didn't wobble.

“Claire, let’s talk.” He lead her out of the barn and Jamie lays his head on the fence and softly swears.

“Uncle Lamb, we were just..”

“Ah Claire, my lamb, I know. I didn’t know who. Henry rang me asking permission to place you on birth control pills.”

“What? We haven’t! I promise we have just..”

“Claire,” he stops at the stone fence and they lean against it. “I thought it a boy in town. You are almost 17 and I am no fool. I know you will eventually.. I had no idea it was young James. Is he even 16?”

“He will be soon.”

“Oh my love. You have seen and experienced so much. So much. He has never even been out of Scotland.”

“What does that matter?”

“It is more then that. Girls mature faster. You are almost 17. He is 15.”

“Almost 16.” She counters with crossed arms.

“I know. I know lamb. And in the same house as you. It won't do.”

“What are you saying?”

“I have seen your paper. Thank you for sending me updates.”

“You're welcome. What?”

“You are almost done. You can easily finish it in Sweden.”

“No! No Uncle Lamb. This is just isn't teen lust. I love him. He is my world!”

“Ah lamb. You are to young to know that. If it is true, it will last until you are both adults and out of school.”

“No! I can’t leave him!”

“You will. I am doing this for him.”

“What in the bloody hell do you mean!” She shouted. From across the field, Brian looks up. From the barn, Jamie takes off at a run. She sees none of this, focused on him.

“I mean, you may think this is love and want to sleep with him. Would have if I hadn’t came. Then you would be off to university why the poor lad stayed here for the next few years. Years where you will be meeting new people, experiencing new things. How fair is that?”

“We will work it at.”

“Yes, we will.” A breathless Jamie adds as he stops beside them.

“Maybe. If it is real, just maybe. But I am taking my niece with me. She will finish her paper, go to university. You will finish upper school, get a bit more life experience. Maybe after, you two will be able to work it out. But not now.”

“No!” his face reflected the same horror running across Claire’s. “Please sir, you can’t do that. We aren’t just messing around. I love her. Desperately. There will never be anyone else for me. Or for her.”

“That may be true. If it is, it will bide until you are both grown.”

“Uncle Lamb please. You don't understand.”

“I was young once. I guess I do.”

“You have never been in love like this. If you had, she would be my aunt. And she would understand. I can’t, no, I won’t leave.”

“Claire, you are a minor. Yes you will.” Brian had made it up to them. 

“You are taking the lass then?”

“Yes. You didn’t tell me she was dating your son.”

“Sorry. We were watching them.”

“I caught them making out in the barn.”

“Just kissing da!”

His da sighs. “Oh son. I get it but he is her guardian. He has a right to decide.”

“You just had to call him!” He is hurt and furious.

“I needed his consent to place her on the pill.”

“We weren’t doing anything to require that!”

“Not yet.”

“It matters not now. Claire go pack up your things.”

“Claire's leaving?” Jenny had wheeled herself out to the small group.

“No I am not!” she replies.

“Yes she is. Now come let’s get you packed up.” She stares at him tears running down her eyes before turning and running in. Jamie and Jenny following.  
At the end, she does go with him. Her heart is breaking, she packs up her things with an equally upset Jamie and a confused Jenny, helping. At her core, she was a good girl. 

“I will write you everyday. Everyday. We can FaceTime and call.” She says as she places the last of her things in her luggage.

“It isn't the same and isn't fair!”

“I know. I know.” They hold each other and weep. Jenny goes out to tell the adults she is ready and to give them a minute.

“I love you. It is real and true no matter what the adults think.” He says against her lips before taking them in a deep kiss. When he moves away, he adds,” I will wait on you. There will ne' be another lass I kiss. I promise.”

“Me too Jamie. No one but you. I love you so much.” 

She leaves soon after, after hugging Jenny and Ellen tight. She holds Jamie until her Uncle Lamb and Brian move her away. She watches out the window until she can't see him. Then she curls around herself and cries.

“Oh lamb, you will see I am right.”

“You aren't.” she says through her sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last. I promisexa happy ending. Sorry for the angst.


	19. 6 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they find their way back to each other? How the story ends.

He was as good as his word. His parents and, even eventually, Jenny and Ian, urge him to move on. But he refuses to let her go.

“Come brother, you are going stag to by wedding?” Jenny had said when her and Ian were marrying, three years, two months, and five days, after he last held Claire. Yes, he knew it to the second.

“There is none else Jenny. Ne' will be.”

She was also as good as her word and wrote everyday up until a year ago. Her letters got fewer and fewer before ending. Yet he still refuses to give up on her. This is why he finds himself ready when she does write him again.

He will recall the day, the moment, forever. He had just returned home from seeing Jenny and Ian's newborn, Ian James. He picks up the post as he comes through the door. He had moved into a croft on the property three years ago when he turned 18.

He stops dead and let’s everything else fall when he sees her handwriting.

“Jamie,   
I am so sorry. I know I broke my promise. I did try to write it was just some of the places I was at, well, it was difficult to post from.   
I have been working for Doctors Without Borders. I didn't want to worry you so I didn’t tell you. I am sorry.   
But, I am back now. Please Jamie, if you haven’t moved on, will you meet me at the Coffee Shoppe in Edinburgh on the 13th at 9am.”

The 13th was the next day! He spend the rest of that day re-reading her letter and waiting for time to pass. He barely slept.

He was at the assigned place an hour early, as soon as they opened. He sat, watching the front door, and nervously sipping coffee.

She walks in ten minutes before nine, those wonderful honey eyes scanning the place. God, the smile when she sees him!

“Jamie!” He is up and meets her in the middle of the shop and then she is in his arms, finally!

“Oh God! Oh Jamie it has been..”

“Six years two months and five days, since I held you in my arms.”

“You kept track!” she is laughing and crying as she holds him.

“Of every second. Claire, I couldn’t do less. You are my world.” 

“You are mine. Jamie, I love you. I never stopped.”

“I love you. I kept my word. Only you.”

“I kept mine too. In that respect. Will you come with me. I have a flat here. Just moved in. Boxes all over but..”

“Yes. A thousand times yes!” They were unaware that all the other patrons were listening. They are to lost in each other. That is until a cheer goes uo.

“That is it laddie, don't let her go again.” An old man at the counter says.

“I don't intend too.”

“I did write you every day. I've a box of letters you can read, ones I wasn’t able to post, if you wish.”

“Thank you. God Claire, I wasn’t sure what to think when your letters stopped. Everyone told me to give up on you. Even Jenny and Ian eventually.”

“They are doing well?”

“Aye. Have a new bairn, named Ian James.”

“Ohh. I am sorry Jamie. As I said, I didn’t want to worry you. I didn’t know how hard it would be to get post out or I would have.”

“I ne' lost faith in you, in us. I couldn’t. This, what is between us, is to strong.”

“And still here.”

“Aye tis'.” They had reached her door. She takes her key and lets him in. She is right, there are boxes everywhere. 

“I just got the kitchen together and bed setup.” She explains.

“The bed, eh. Claire, I meant it. There has been no one else. I am still..”

“A virgin?”

“Aye.”

“Me too.”

“Claire, I really need to kiss you. May I?”

“Kiss me Jamie. Make love to me. If that is your desire.”

“That has been my desire for near on seven years now.” Said in a hoarse voice as he lowers his head. The kiss that was 6 plus years in the making, is explosive, to say the least. She literally grows faint at the feeling of his lips on hers. He holds her tight against him. She is in no danger of falling. He presses against her bum. She feels the desire of six years pressing against her and moans deeply. 

“Where is that bed?” he asks against her throat. She directs him and he manages not to trip over the boxes on the way there. She is jerking on his clothes, trying to undress him as he navigates the unpacked boxes. They stop at the end of the bed. 

“You are so beautiful Claire.” 

“So are you. So bloody gorgeous.” The hints she had seen of the man he would grow into are now fully there. The gangly muscles of his teens now fully formed. “May I see you?”

He pulls of his shirt and sits on the edge of the bed to remove his boots and socks. She still stands watching him as he stands. He buckles the belt and lowers his jeans. He stands in boxer briefs that show just how much he wants her.

“Now, may I see you?” She slowly unbuttons her shirt, keeping her eyes on him. She slips it off and unhooks her bra and lets it fall. She sees him swallow. She kicks off her shoes and wiggles out of her pants. Her knickers are red lace, bought for this moment. Well worth the money by his reaction.

“God Claire.”

“We were good. Waited until adulthood but I can’t wait anymore. I went on the pill a month ago. I am safe and I want you Jamie. Badly.”

It is all he can take and he crushes her to him. He takes her lips in a bruising kiss as he works his hands under that red lace and finds her bum. He works her towards the bed. She climbs up and breaks the kiss. It matters not as his lips trail down her neck working down to her chest.

“Yes please.” She groans as he finds her nipple he kisses, licks, before sucking her in deep. “Oh God! Yes!” 

They lay on the bed as he loves on her breasts and she gets to know his new muscles. 

“May I?” He has his hands on the tiny knickers.

“Yes, as long as I can.” They remove the last layers and he stares at her in wonder. She is doing the same. 

“I don't recall you being so.. big.”

“Grown a bit since fifteen. Oh, my love, I will fo my best not to harm you.”

“No I just. God Jamie, I am so bloody turned on. I want to feel you inside me. “ She confesses as she starts to stroke him.

“I want to bury myself bawls deep inside you and make you cum so hard that your screams scare the neighbors.” He says before retaking her lips and working his hand between her legs. 

“Oh God Jamie! “ She groans as he finds her clit and retakes her nipple. “Just there. Bloody brilliant.” She is soon jerking under his fingers.

“Now?” In answer, she guides him between her legs and into to her. “Ah dhai!”

She presses her face in his neck. “Don't hesitate. Faster is better, I think.” She feels him draw in his breath before pushing forward. The pain is sharp and almost as esquist as the pleasure he had bought her to early. She gasps out and bites down on his neck.

He completely stills. She does to as they both react to the feeling of finally being one flesh.

“Okay baby? Did I hurt you bad?”

“Okay now. It was just for a moment. You can move now.” He does slowly. The slide in and out is quickly returning her to growing esquist pleasure. “Oh Jamie. Oh my love.”

“Claire. Oh my God! Claire!” 

“Oh Jamie, I am..” Jesus! Her walls clamp around him and it takes all that is in him to still, to let her ride it out. “Oh my!” She arches against him and he presses her closer. 

“Claire, I must move.”

“Please. Move baby. Cum with me.” He presses forward a few more times before shuddering and emptying himself in her.

After, as they lay tangled together, she tells him about all the places she had been in the last year. He tells her of the changes at Lallybroch and of his wee nephew.

“I have taken a job at the hospital here. I will not be leaving again.” She vows.

“How long is your lease here?” 

“Month to month. I was hoping to move back to Lallybroch.”

“Don’t unpack.” She laughs and snuggles closer. 

“I was hoping you would say that.”

They are married six months later. Uncle Lamb walks her down the aisle. Before they set out she says,” I told you this was real.”

“Yes. But better as an adult.”

“Yes. Take me to my heart.”

He does. As he had once taken her away. This time he places her hand in his instead of dragging her away. She is where she always knew she would be. Home.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for every like, kudo, and comment. I was as eager to write this chapter as you guys were to read it. 😀💓😀💓


End file.
